The Rybellions Take Over
by YoutuberWishes
Summary: This is story of many you tubers except I've made changes. THEY ARE ALL 17!and in the same high school. We are in the perspective our main character Sam (Swiftie12gaming). Will she save the school of drama or get into alot of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: This story is a full out youtuber story. It contains many youtubers. Some are not so popular but some are very popular,some are in between. This story is in on the genere of romance,friendship,drama,supense,hurt and comfort. The main character where we take most of the story from is a tomboy, who's dad died on her fith birthday(this part is made up). Her name is Sam(Samantha)(Swiftie12gaming).Her mom has sent her out to Washington to a new highschool so she can get over her fathers death. She meets some new people who are not the brightest of people but she manages to find love,bullys,friends, and she manage to save the school or get herself into alot of Chapter 1 to find out. Coming Soon1! :)**


	2. New Girl

Sam's House in Illinois:

" Honey I know this is a really hard transition for you to go travel all the way to Washington and stay there for school for 3 weeks but it's worth it. This is is time for you to forget about your Father's Death. If you ever need me just call especially if you meet a boy" My mom spoke while checking my bags. " Mom. I'm not scared to transition i'm just nervous about being the new girl for the first time and i'm pretty sure i'm not going to meet a boy. I'm going to miss Emily (Archanted) and you." I said taking a final look at my home from the outside of the window down the road before leaving for my trip. " Don't worry. They will like you. Now go before your airplane leaves you. I love you so much. Be good and remember to call everyday. " My mom waved me goodbye as I left to board my plane.

Kenny's Pov (RealTBNRKenWorth)

I jumped out of my bed and ran straight to my bathroom. I put on my normal outfit. A blue shirt with blue jeans and my favorite gray hoodie. I went back into my bedroom and fed Hammy the Hamster. So original. I snapped my dog awake and he ran downstairs with me into the kitchen. I grabbed my bookbag and headed towards the door. " I LOVE YOU MOM, I LOVE YOU DAD" I yelled opening the door. " Kenny Wait" My mom threw me my lunch bag and I caught it in my mouth. " Thanks mom" I ran outside just in time to catch the bus. " Almost late again Kenny. Your lucky I knew you were coming" My buddy the bus driver said laughing at me." You have no idea" I said giggling going to sit in the back of the bus. I watched the door for my friend Chelsea but another girl got on. One I've never seen before. She walked into my direction but I think the popular girls caught her.


	3. Meeting

Author: I am currently writing this chapter at 3:35 AM because I love this story and I'm dedicated to it. I just wanted to say that something will hopefully fix the way people think of my writing. I'm 12 years old and I don't know many big words. I am currently learning new words so no worries. Thank you to all the those people that do love more work as it is. Love you guys and I don't plan on ending this fanfiction anytime soon so don't worry.

Sam's Pov

I was walking through the bus to go sit in the back since I didn't know anybody but somebody tripped me. I fell down and landed on my hands. I've never been the person to be a wimp so I got up and turned to the person that tripped me. "Thank you. I was wondering why that hadn't happened yet" I said walking to go sit by a boy that who was staring out the window. I looked at him for some odd reason. He was blond and pretty tall. He wouldn't look at me or even talk to me. I turned to look at the door and a girl with blond short curly hair got on the bus. She was wearing red skinny jeans and a sky blue t-shirt that said MKTO. Her boots were brown and went halfway towards her knees. She came to sit by me and turned to look at me. "I heard you got tripped by the popular girls" She said smiling at me. "How did you hear that" I asked sounding a little confused. "It gets around" She said raising her hand to the boy who apparently had turned around. They gave each other a high five and she said "Sup Kenny". "Hey Chelsea" He said lowering his hand. A boy appeared over the seat behind me. "Hey Chelsea" The boy said. "Hey Choco. Slap Preston and Vikk so they will wake up" Chelsea said siting back down. Choco did as she said and 2 girls appeared from behind the 3 boys. "Nice choco" They said at the same time. "Hey" Both the boys yelled. "Guys this is the new girl" Chelsea said introducing me to them. "Hi New Girl" Kenny greeted me first. "Hey" The other 3 boys said at the same time. "Sup" The 2 girls said. "Do you guys always talk at the same time. "Only when there's a new person" Chelsea said elbowing me. "There's alot of you guys" I said actually quite surprised. "Trust me there's more of us. Your actually about to see them because we're at the school right now" She said gathering her things and getting up. When we got off the bus she introduced me to everyone. "That's Mat, Mitch, Lachlan, and Rob." She said. When everything was done with I began to walk to my class when I saw two boys knock Kenny's books out of his hand. I stomped over there to protect him.

Author: Ooooo... cliff hanger for now. By the way I would like to do a song recommend thing. First to be recommended is too much by zendaya coleman.


End file.
